


Till then, when I will hold you again

by agentlithium



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lil somethin lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlithium/pseuds/agentlithium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As my debut on this platform, I give to thee a tale of gay feelings and bad dancing. Inspired by "Til Then" by The Classics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till then, when I will hold you again

Transference of affection. That's what it is. Everything he felt for Kristen, the need to protect her, the need to care for her, had been moved to the one under his watch, only this time, it was much more. He knew his love was misguided, swayed by her looks and the image he created. He thought she was an angel: a being of never-ending grace, infinite kindness, and beauty beyond compare, but that was just blind infatuation. The emotions he had for her weren't as true as he thought. That's why he killed her. That's why he will never live without the crippling guilt weighing on his conscience.

Now, that affection, that infatuation, was projected onto Oswald.

It was 11:46. Ed worked away at cleaning up the kitchen while midnight swiftly approached. He had put on a record to fill some of the silence that surrounded him, keeping the volume low because of his slumbering guest. Ed worried over Oswald missing supper, since he fell asleep earlier in the evening due to some heavy painkillers, so he devised that he was to make a wonderful feast for his breakfast. He wanted to make sure Oswald's stay here was as enjoyable as possible, as he'd been through enough hardships.

As he ran a wet rag over the counter, his mind began to wander. He recounted the image of a skeletal figure nearly swimming in baggy plaid pajamas, squirming and whimpering under him as he tended to his wounds. And when he was resting, so peaceful and elegant. He was like a porcelain doll: though he was cracked and worn, hair matted and spirits broken far past repair, he still held such a classic allure.

Ed scoured pots and pans in the sink until he heard his floor creek under the pressure of labored footsteps. He tore out of the kitchen, fearing his patient was putting himself through any sort of pain.

"Oh, Oswald," he quickly moved to adjust the volume of his record player. "I-I hope I didn't wake you." Oswald shook his head. Ed wasn't quite sure of his age, but he appeared much younger than he probably was. He was petit with a childlike demeanor and freckles peppering his hooked nose. This man was a serial killer, a mobster on the run, but his odd, boyish charm somehow had Ed smitten.

"Don't worry, I suppose falling asleep so early in the evening prompted me to wake up earlier. Do you need any help?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"No, I'm good. How are you feeling? Does your shoulder still hurt?" Ed continued cleaning. He had never treated a gunshot wound before, so he didn't know what sort of pain Oswald would be facing and for how long.

"I'm fine. Actually, my leg doesn't seem to hurt either. I haven't walked this easy in quite a while," he bounced lightly from foot to foot and Ed smiled.

"That's great. Good to hear. Um, can I get you anything?" Oswald waved his hand dismissively.

"No, thank you." He walked over to the record player, his limp less prominent. Ed was probably more pleased to see his physical state improving than Oswald was. The music was turned up slightly, suddenly providing Ed with a idea. He threw his cloth down in the sink and left to join Oswald in the main area of his apartment.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Oswald looked bemused and he chuckled.

"What?"

"Only if you're feeling up to it, of course. We have the music," he gestured to the record player. Ed's inability to smoothly conduct conversation rarely did him any good, but tonight it earned him a faint grin.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I don't know how to dance."

"Neither do I." Another pause followed, then Oswald chuckled again.

"You're serious?"

"Very, unless you don't want to, then forget I asked-"

"I'd love to dance with you," Oswald glanced up at him, eyes shining in the glimmer of the night. Ed honestly didn't expect him to say yes. He was so used to rejection, he had his apology spiel prepared already, but now, he was at a loss for words, no idea how to respond.

"O-Oh, alrighty, uh," Ed took Oswald's small hands in his own, smiling nervously. Although he knew this was just for fun, he was still very afraid about making a mistake in front of his friend. They waited for the song to end and another to start before clumsily beginning some sort of butchered waltz. Oswald immediately broke into giggles while they both tried to gain synchronization with one another. The tune that played was soft and slow. Something from the early 60s, if Ed remembered correctly. He took a step back and raised his arm, allowing Oswald to make an attempt at a spin. He stumbled a few times before laughing and resuming the borderline depressing display. Ed decided this time to place his hands at Oswald's lower back. The man in his hold blushed noticeably, but never resisted. They put an end to the fancy antics and just let the song play as they swayed together.

It was so perfect. Neon lights beamed outside and cast faint shades of pinks and greens in on the two. They never spoke, they just enjoyed the company of one another in amity. Oswald laid his head upon Ed's chest. His heartbeat was steady and soothing. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in an embrace so comforting. Ed protected Oswald's pride by pretending he didn't hear him sniffle.

Minutes passed, the song stopped. Both men went still, but they remained as they were. Neither wanted to separate from the other. Oswald tried to hide the emotion shadowing his tone.

"Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Will you promise to stay my friend? Through thick and thin?"

"Only if you can promise the same."

Silence.

"If you leave, I'll have nothing. There's nobody left on this Earth who cares for me." His voice began to tremble. Ed wrapped his arms around him tighter. He gave Oswald time to calm down, choke back the tears, and stabilize his breathing. He then spoke.

"I'm always with you, even if you don't know it. An army couldn't take me down and I've been around since the beginning of time. What am I?" He heard Oswald laugh.

"Love."

Ed grinned, kissed the mess of ebony hair, and hugged him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if this sucked k thnx


End file.
